The present invention relates to a method of producing spacer elements between pairs of mutually facing surfaces of layers comprising filter or membrane material for a fluid purifier. The invention also relates to a spacer element produced in accordance with the method.
In addition to holding the surfaces apart, such spacer elements also serve to generate turbulence so as to minimize the thickness of the boundary layer of the fluid that shall pass between the surfaces.
Known spacer elements of this kind are normally comprised of sheet-like grid or net constructions which are placed loosely between the mutually facing membrane surfaces, so as to permit turbulent fluid flow therebetween. When attempting to mechanize production of membrane modules Lot fluid purifiers, the separate spacer elements are in contrast to the desire to handle as few construction elements as possible when assembling the modules. Another problem caused by the loosely placed spacer elements is that vibrations in the membrane modistes cause the elements to move slightly in relation to the thin membrane surfaces lying against the spacers with the associated risk of wearing-down the membrane surfaces.